narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kameyo Jun
Kameyo Jun is a jonin level kunoichi from Konohagakure that often works as saleswoman for her familiy's bookstore. Kameyo is an original character owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) Background Kameyo was born to average villagers of Konohagakure. Her parents, Aomine and Kazue Jun, both ran a small book store near the center of the village. She was the second of their three children, leaveing her with an older brother and younger sister she'd often play with as children. Even when she was very young, Kameyo liked the idea of becoming a ninja. She loved the idea of protecting those she cared about, her friends, her family..... her village. Though her parents were not entirely happy with their daughter's chosen career due to the dangers it would put her in, they were very supportive of her decision. When Kameyo enrolled into the ninja academy at the young age of 5, her parents gave her a set scrolls on various ninja arts to help with her studies since they couldn't physically train her. Kameyo excelled in with written work when she first entered the academy, but she stuggled with things that required a finite control over her chakra such as ninjutsu and genjutsu, and quickly began to fall behind her peers. After seeing her efforts go to waste for about a month, one of her classmates approached her after her class and offered to help her train. His name was Yamato Tenzō. Kameyo immediately immersed herself in her trainings with Yamato. The two of them quickly became very close, as they would spend any time they weren’t at school on the training grounds together, practiceing and refineing their skills as shinobi, and it wasn't long before Yamato became a huge influence over her as well as a close friend. They trained together for about a year before Yamato graduated from the academy, and after that they still remained very close. With Yamato's help, Kameyo quickly caught up with the rest of her classmates. Under his training, Kameyo's chakra control greatly increased, and as a result, her abilites with genjutsu and ninjutsu increased exponentially. Two years later, after she graduated from the academy at the age of 8, Kameyo was happily placed on a 4-man squad with her two friends and classmates Nyorai Hashimoto, and Itsuki Akiyama, with Ren Tachibana (Tachibana-Sensei) as their Jonin instructor. Under Ren's guidance, Kameyo's taijutsu and genjutsu abilities greatly improved as she began working with new techniques, while Yamato continued to tutor her in ninjutsu. As Team Tachibana, Kameyo and her teammates trained and performed low ranking missions as Genin for three years until they were all promoted to Chunin. Kameyo at the age of 10 and her teammates a year later at the age of 12. Personality Possessing a natural charm and an easy way with words Kameyo has become quite the people person, well equipped to successfully take on the challenges of life as ninja. She's quick to adapt to whatever circumstance presents itself with a relativly calm, positive attitude. As alluring as she can be, the twin personalities of the Gemini woman are never idle and do present an inconsistency to her nature. Although usually in control of her emotions, she can turn from being the warrior on the battle feild to a cool, calculating 'backroom lawyer' in the blink of an eye. Kameyo is quite proud of her intelligence, having always been quite a studious girl ever since she first joined the ninja academy. She considers herself to be extremely clever for a women of her standing and has the ability to discuss every subject under the sun - politics, religion, travel - then just as easily switch to talking about the latest gossip in Konoha and make small talk. She is incessantly curious, prodding and poking at every angle and idea, her agile mind flitting from one thought to the other faster than lightning. She is witty, quick with one-liners, and will remember the tiniest, most obscure trivia. She loves to talk, but as a means to discuss, to gather ideas and information, not simply to fill empty spaces of silence. She is an intellectual, her mind is first class, her views original and extraordinary. Easily bored, Gemini women need constant change, movement, and communication to feel challenged and entertained. Geminis are renowned for their charm, and use it to great effect. This combination of high intelligence, eloquence, wit and charm serves the Gemini woman well. Positive Traits: Adaptable, Versatile, Communicative, Witty, Intellectual, and Lively Negative Traits: Nervous, Tense, Superficial, Inconsistent, Cunning, and Inquisitive Appearance Kameyo has wavy, chesnut brown hair. Her bangs are choppy, cut in a fairly straight line across her brow while two sections of her hair lay over her shoulder's to frame her face. She usually leaves her hair down when around the village, trimming it so that her curls fall just a few inches below her shoulders and can be easily managed; if she's to be out on a mission or training Kameyo has been known to pull her back to keep it out of the way, favoring a simple bun or panytail. Her eyes are the color of pearls; though varying in their shade depending on the lighting, Kameyo's eyes are generally an off white or pale gray that stands out in stark contrast against her tanned skin. For missions and training, Kameyo is most often seen in a variation of the standard attire of the Konoha-nin. She wears the common green flak jacket completely unzipped, revealing a short sleeved blue undershirt benath it that goes up to cover her chin. One of the most notable differences between her attire and that of the standard one is that hers does not have the Uzushiogakure crest on the shoulders of the sleeves, but Kameyo also retains two small pouches just below her waist rather than on her chest. She also wears a set of dark gray shorts that go down to her mid thigh (they're quite forming fitting to allow for the best mobility) accompained by open toed sandals in the same shade of dark gray that cover up to just above her knee and a bandage across the bridge of her nose. Abilities Sensory Perception Kameyo is highly skilled sensorship, a testament to which is the fact that she was chosen to work on the Sensor Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Kameyo's aptitude as sensory type is shown to a much greater extent during the war, as she is able to sense the chakra of all enemies in the area and lock onto them, before guiding her allies accordingly. With her sensory skills, like Ao, she could pick out the reincarnated shinobi out of thousands of White Zetsu clones, a feat that very few other shinobi could perform. Medical Ninjutsu Kameyo started training in medical ninjutsu shortly after she graduated from the ninja academy. She has studied numerous poisons and the antidotes to counteract them, although using poisons in battle is not something she likes to do. Instead, she uses her talent for medical ninjutsu to heal her allies while in battle, and to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. Even so, Kameyo's medical ninjutsu is not nearly as great as the renowned Tsunade's. She still spends much time attempting to learn Tsunade's Creation Rebirth technique, but lacks the ability to store enough chakra in a single point in her body. In Part II, Kameyo finally asks Tsunade to help her perfect her medical ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Kameyo has shown much skill with Earth Release Nature Transformation. Earth Release is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques, though it's not commonly found in Konoha. Earth Release techniques allow Kameyo to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Using her earth release techniques, Kameyo has the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing her to travel through ground and rock in various ways, which has proved essential for transportation, gathering information, as well as for setting up attacks and creating defences. After much training, Kameyo no longer needs pre-existing earth for her techniques, since she has learned to create it with her own chakra. Shortly before she was promoted to a jonin, Kameyo discovered that she also possessed an affinity for wind release aswell. She uses this mainly as a back-up plan, wind release is used mainly in close-range combat while Kameyo preffers to fight from a mid-range position. When an oppent comes to close to her, Kameyo will often switch to offense wind release techniques to blow back her oppent and put more distance between the two. Stats Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Upon reaching Pain reaching Konoha to begin the invasion, Kameyo was one of the many taken by surprise over the fact that they're was more than one invader; the multiple points of attack making it difficult for the village to react properly. Unable help much defence wise do to remaining injuries from her prior mission, Kameyo went about the village helping the civillians to escape hard ways and healing minor injuries of those in battle. For those with injuries beyond her ability to heal, Kameyo helped bring them to where Tsunade remained at the ninja academy with Katsuyu in the hopes that they would be able to assit. As the invasion continued relaying messages throughout the viallge became more and more difficult, and the severe damage caused to the village affected civillian and ninja alike. However, it wasn't hard for her to notice how the villager's opinions of Naruto had changed; this became painfully clear to Kameyo as she discovered that even when being interrigated by the enemy on his whereabouts they would refuse to answer. By this time Naruto had already earned the respect of every single Konoha shinobi to the point that not one shinobi was willing to give away Naruto's location and would rather be killed, and Kameyo couldn't have more proud. It was not long after making this discovery that the Deva Path detonated a powerful Shinra Tensei, destroying most of the village and leaving many (includeing Kameyo) critically wounded and incapacitated along with destroying most of the village. Fourth Shinobi World War During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kameyo was asked to join the Sensor Division. She worked at the Alliance's Head Quarters alongside Ao as they attemtped to filter out the entirety of the White Zetsu Army. In doing this, the two were able to discover the amount of reincarnated shinobi heading twoards the battlefeild, and approximately how powerful they were. By the time of the revival of the Ten-Tails, the Alliance's HQ was attacked by a Tailed Beast Ball in an attempt to destroy the head of the Alliance. With the attack, Kameyo and all other shinobi at the HQ at the time were tragically killed. Trivia *Kameyo means "'tortoise" in Japanese while her surname of Jun means "'obedient". *Favourite foods of her's would include kushikatsu squid and walnuts, while her least favorite food is anything to oily. *She counts among the few sensors that have shown the ability to sense natural energy. *Her most well known quote is "I read people by the books they check out, not by their cover." Category:DRAFT